


Healing Sex

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle For Lordaeron, Bed Sex, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Healing Sex, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Smut One-Shot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Healing Sex

Mallon’s body still ached a little, but right now she didn’t care. His golden eyes were fixated upward at the beautiful Elf straddling his lap. The Kaldorei was tall as him yet still shorter than the average Night Elf tended to be, she didn’t have the toned athletic form of her kin either.

Instead her body was curvy and plump in all the right places, every inch of her was as soft and tender as her personality. Any wounded pride Mallon had because of his injuries in the battle of Lordaeron was quickly fading with each hypnotic bounce of those large breasts right above his. The meaty clap of his balls smacking against the plump Elven flesh was loud and unyielding throughout their encounters in the tent.

The Elf had introduced herself as Nessa. After three days unconscious, Mallon had awoken to the person who had dragged him from the battlefield with her injuries as well as tended to them. She was thankful and most definitely in the Kaldorei’s debt, yet selfish desires overwhelmed her as she was forced to look upon Nessa’s scantly clad form each time she checked in on her.

When his lust grew too great, Mallon revealed himself to the Elf. He invited his healer into the tent where he had been treated and awaited her on the cot. His dark powerful form laid bare, forged by the light and of battles of the past – topped off with a long cock pulsating and twitching with excitement.

He had expected the Elf to flee at the sight of it, yet that was not to be the nature of Nessa. 

And now here they were, healer and patient, locked in an act of passionate yet vigorous sex. Mallon paid particular attention to Nessa’s butt, not only was it tight and welcoming but he suspected that the Elf was quite fond of anal herself.

The rest of Mallon’s recovery would be as vigorous, sweaty and messy. Nessa had delayed sending her infirmary discharge papers for a week and the pair had made the absolute most of the extra time they got together. Mallon had lost track of how many times he had bred each hole the Elf had to offer, but it was certainly enough to have those huge balls ache by the end of the week - something Nessa helped soothe with her magical abilities.

Even when they parted, the pair knew it would not be the last time they would meet. Mallon in particular was looking forward to telling his sister about this particular Elf. After all, Nessa had invited him to visit her home if he ever found himself in Val’sharah. It would be rude not to pay her a visit, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
